Ceetians
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: The Sins of the Sons (SPOILERS BELOW THIS LINE) Number of Members: Estimated 500 thousand Nature of Members: Natives of Epsilon Thirty Cee. Mammalian humanoids average 1.5 meters tall and weigh 50 kilograms. Their skin is a golden color with a more yellow tint than brown, approaching an almost metallic look. This blends well with the yellow-brown foliage of their world. Eyes are yellow in color with a horizontal slit pupil. Both genders are noted as being hairless. Omnivorous dietary behavior was noted. Females were seen nursing their young at pectoral mammaries. They wore clothing at the time of the USS Exeter visit but current habits are unknown. No scientific study of their biology or life cycle has ever been made. A mere 360 hours of sensor records exist of the Ceetians and their culture before it's destruction. Organization: Family hunter gatherer groups. Game Role: Victims World Role: Sentient life. Relative Influence: None, the first Prime Directive protected world. Too little too late. Public or Secret?: Open Secret: It isn't hidden but few outside of Starfleet remember them. Starfleet is not allowed to forget. Publicly Stated Goal: Unknown if any. Relative Wealth: Dirt stupid poor. Group advantages: None Stone age hunter-gatherer culture. Special Abilities: None Group disadvantages: Shattered culture. Those who favor them: They are best left alone. Those opposed to them: It would be too cruel. Area of Operation: Epsilon Thirty C Headquarters Location: Same Public Face: Face of the Prime Directive Notable Members: None History of the Organization: In 2197 the USS Exeter visited the world of Epsilon Thirty Cee. Standing protocols for contact of the time where made. The Ceetians were friendly even welcoming. At this time the 360 hours of the Ceetian late iron age culture were made. Five years later the USS Keiv made a return visit to find the culture world wide had been destroyed. A mission headed by reactivated Admiral Richard Barnard, Admiral of Starfeet in the Romulan War, and noted and respected archaeologist was sent out to learn the cause of this tragedy. The archaeological dig confirmed that the destruction was wrought by the Ceetians themselves, but not the reason for it. A further visit to El Nanth to acquire an Ansisi telepath was successful. The telepath was able to contact a number of the remaining Ceetians and learn the cause of the disaster. Ceetian cosmology had no place for people from the sky. They stated that their gods dwelt in wood and stone, and that they protected them from the fire from the sky. (A high degree of meteor activity was noted.) If men came from the sky their gods they reasoned could not exist. In being friendly and forthcoming the people of the Federation had broken their world view, violently and irrevocably destroyed the things they believe in, reasonable or not. The fall out from this disaster was the formation and issuing of the now famous General Order Number One, the Prime Directive. The Federation Council and Starfleet are determined there will be no more Epsilon Thirty Cs. The lesson of Epsilon Thirty C is pounded home at Starfleet Academy as a lesson in hubris, and the prime example why we are not the arbiters of what is good and proper for all people. Category:Races Category:History Category:LaSaille Category:Epiphany Trek